


Frozen Heart

by alexthesinger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Otabek does he can talk to animals, Disney, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fire power!Yuuri, Frozen AU, Georgi is evil sorry y'all, I don't want to do this to him he's just sad but I needed someone to be evil, Ice power!Viktor, M/M, Profanity, Song references, Yurio is sour because he doesn't have any powers, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthesinger/pseuds/alexthesinger
Summary: Look what it is! The Yuri on Ice Frozen au that no one wanted!Okay, so I saw the drawings for a YOI Frozen au by @roselph. Link here: http://roselph.tumblr.com/post/158945445376/i-lost-a-bet-with-my-brother-so-now-this-auSo yeah, JJ as Hans, Yuri(o) as Anna, Otabek as a much more chill Kristoff, Minami as Olaf, and I'm gonna fit Yuuri in here somehow.Lots of swearing, because Yuri.The ages are the canon ages of the Frozen characters, so Yuri is 18, Otabek and Viktor are both 21, and JJ is 23.





	1. Prologue

Prince Yuri of Arendelle was pissed. Major league pissed.

His brother, Prince Viktor, who had been hiding from him like a fucking coward for YEARS, was about to be crowned king. What did he know about ruling?! He never left his room! He hadn't bothered to come to their parent's funeral, that dick.

And now they had to pretend to be happy, loving siblings.

There was going to be a party, though. There would be _people_. Actual, real, live people. Blowing blond hair out of his eyes, Yuri buttoned up his brown jacket and tugged on his green leggings. He could change later, but for now, he was ready to explore the city.

❄❄❄❄❄

Prince Viktor missed his little brother. He would sometimes watch Yuri from peepholes or from around corners. The sweet, Fae-like child had turned into a slight youth who always seemed to be angry. He couldn't wait to see Yuri tonight. It made him want to... SING!!!

Suddenly, a knock resounded on the door. Viktor opened it, and was embraced by his stylist, tutor, and friend, Christophe. The man was the only person in the world who knew about Viktor's curse, or his "ability," as Chris called it. Chris tugged him into the expansive closet.

"LET'S MAKE YOU GORGEOUS!!!"

❄❄❄❄❄

Prince Yuuri of Hasetsu was nervexcited. Nervous, but excited. It was a term coined by his best friend, Phichit.

His coronation was tomorrow, and while he figured he had his powers in check, he could always slip up.

Yuuri didn't deserve the crown, though. His sister, Mari, should be the queen. But that wasn't an option.

He stepped out of his bedroom and headed out to the garden. Phichit was already there, waiting for him. Vaulting onto his horse, Vicchan, Yuuri began his last day as a prince.

❄❄❄❄❄

Jean-Jaques Leroy had a plan that couldn't fail.

He would soon be the king... King JJ.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gates are opened, Yuri explores the city, and JJ makes his appearance.

Viktor slid on the silver gloves that were a constant presence in his life. He stared in the mirror as Chris pulled his hair into a tight bun on top of his head and sighed. This had been going on for hours, and he was bored out of his mind.

With a final silver pin, Chris finished his work and stepped back, looking over his friend's outfit. The Swiss man grinned.

"See?! I told you I would make you beautiful!"

Viktor had to admit, the ensemble looked nice. Knee high silver boots with blue leggings complemented the white tunic with silver embroidery. Chris swung a blue cape over the prince's shoulders and declared him ready. Viktor opened the door and addressed the guard standing outside, a man by the name of Emil Nekola.

"Open the gates."

❄❄❄❄❄

The gates to the palace swung open slowly to the blare of trumpets.

As soon as the gap between them was large enough for a person to slip through, a slight figure exited the castle and escaped into the crowds.

❄❄❄❄❄

The city was like nothing Yuri had ever seen. Booths had been constructed on both sides of the street, selling art, food, and some even offered carnival games. His head whipped around, taking in everything. And suddenly, he saw _it_.

A beautiful cloak was displayed front and center in one of the booths on the right side. It had the face of a roaring tiger embroidered on the back, and was made of a rich black velvet. Yuri thanked the gods that he had brought his coin purse.

A few moments later, he was walking away from the booth, with the black cloak tied around his neck. The old women running the booth had informed him that it would grow with him, having been dipped in a magical spring over the ocean. Yuri was calling bullshit, but that didn't really matter. He loved it.

He started walking along the pier. The blue water of the fjord sparkled in the sunlight, bringing back memories of his childhood before the gates closed. He closed his eyes, remembering when Viktor would skate with him on a frozen pond, teaching him spins and jumps. There was a room that had been turned into an ice rink in the castle; a wizard had enchanted the room so that the royal family could enjoy themselves all year round.

Yuri was actually really good, and probably would have started competing if he hadn't been stuck in that damn castle for the last few years. Maybe he would compete later, if the gates didn't close immediately after all the foreign delegations had left.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice where he was going until he walked into someone. He fell to the ground, and was instantly up on his feet, shouting in the man's face.

"Hey, I was walking here, asshole!"

The man looked taken aback for a second. Then he smiled, and bowed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

He looked nice- black hair, shaved on the sides, dark blue eyes sparkling like the water Yuri had been admiring not too long ago. Yuri blinked and blushed. He wasn't staring, no, not at all! He inclined his head in response to the man's apology. "It's fine. I wasn't really looking where I was going either."

The man smiled again. "I'm Prince Jean-Jacques of the Southern Isles. But you can call me JJ."

"Yuri Nikiforov of Arandelle."

The second he said this, JJ's eyes widened and he bowed again, deeper this time. "Your Highness! Please forgive me!"

"No worries. I'm the younger brother. If you had knocked Viktor to the ground, that would have been bad. But fortunately, it's just me." Suddenly, the bells around the city ran five times. "SHIT! Oops, sorry. I've got to go."

JJ bowed once again. "I hope I'll see you around, Yuri."

Yuri blushed again and internally growled. What was the matter with him? Blushing  _twice_ in three minutes?! He turned away from JJ and started running to the castle, waving over his shoulder once more before disappearing into the crowd.

❄❄❄❄❄

The minute the prince was gone, JJ grinned. All was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: The room that was "converted into an ice rink" was actually where the accident happened. No one knows why, but the ice never melted, and the room remained in a constant state of winter. 
> 
> By the way, Viktor and Yuuri both got their powers because the gods that Yuri mentioned blessed them before they were born. (The people of this world worship 4 gods- Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Yuuri is blessed by Summer, and Viktor by Winter.)
> 
> Also, Yuuri will appear next chapter, and perhaps we will have a version of the banquet scene? Who knows... ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the coronation happens, and Yuuri sees a veritable angel.

The beach was beautiful. The sky was bright blue with a few fluffy clouds drifting across it, and the sun sparkled off the sand. Yuuri was lying with Phichit on a blanket that they had spread out on the sand. The sun was right above them, beaming down.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the sun- a man had approached the duo. Yuuri recognized him immediately, and stood up to greet him.

“Seung Gil! What brings you here?”

The dark eyes of the Captain of the Guard rested on Phichit, who was standing next to Yuuri. The Thai man blushed.

“Your mother is panicking. We are expected at the coronation in Arandelle tonight, and you need to prepare.”

Yuuri smacked his forehead. “THAT WAS TODAY?”

Seung Gil nodded, half smiling at the prince's reaction. “Yes. I suggest you get going, Your Highness.”

Yuuri ran to Vicchan, untied his reins from the tree, and vaulted into the saddle.

“See you later, Phichit!”

❄❄❄❄❄❄

Viktor was going to be fine. _No he wasn't..._ Yes! Yes he was! _No, so much could go wrong..._ "SHUT THE FUCK UP LITTLE VOICE I'M GOING TO BE FINE!"

Mila, the head maid, ran in. "Are you alright, Your Highness? You screamed."

Viktor felt himself flush with embarrassment. "I'm fine, Mila... I was just talking to myself..."

She nodded, and gestured for him to come with her. He straightened his tunic and left the room.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

The children's choir sang softly in the background as guests filed into the chapel. Yuuri ended up sitting in the front, squished between his mother and father. Seung Gil and Phichit sat not far away, beside the Crispino twins, the kingdom's trade administrators.

Suddenly, the doors to the side of the dais opened, and the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever seen stepped out.

Prince Viktor of Arandelle was a sight to see- his luminous silver hair, crystal blue eyes, and blue and silver clothes turned him into an ethereal creature- a man of snow and ice. The vision bowed to the crowd before standing in front of the throne.

The doors opened again, and the younger prince of Arandelle walked in. If his brother was winter, he was spring, wrapped in delicate greens and soft pinks. His sprite-like appearance would have been improved if he had lightened the scowl on his face. He stood next to his brother, and bowed to the assembly. Then he walked to the front row, flopping down a few seats down from Yuuri himself.

And with that, the coronation began.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

The coronation was taking **waaaaaaayyyy** too long. Yuri was bored out of his mind, and Viktor was still standing up there, taking vows to protect the kingdom and shit. Yuri spotted JJ in the crowd, the man looking just as bored as he did. He spaced out after that.

Yuri was jolted out of his musings about whether or not he would be able to sneak in a quick clothing change before the party, or if he would have to go in this gods-accursed outfit, when everyone stood. Viktor, sorry- King Viktor- had finally gotten his crown, and the audience was standing to address the new king. Finally the coronation was over... it was time to PARTY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I write coronations
> 
> http://pictures-of-cats.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/confused-cat.jpg


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party happens, Viktor meets Yuuri, and shit hits the fan.

Viktor was nervous. How could he not be? He hadn't spoken to Yuri in years, and even though that hadn't necessarily been his choice, he was going to have to pay the price. 

He began paying it when Yuri joined him at the front of the ballroom. His younger brother was looking at him with barely veiled disgust, a scowl marring his delicate features. He had somehow changed into an all black ensemble, complete with a cloak Viktor had never seen before. Unable to stand being glared at anymore, Viktor broke the silence.

"So... this is what a party looks like. It's warmer than I expected."

He thanked the gods when Yuri replied, looking out at the assembled people with a look of awe. "Yeah, and that smell..."

"CHOCOLATE!" The two boys exclaimed at the same time, and looked at each other and laughed. 

"I'll go get some for both of us, yea?" Yuri asked, looking towards the refreshment table. Viktor nodded. Yuri didn't hate him, thank the gods.

As the blond head disappeared into the crowd, a man approached him. Viktor took a moment to admire him; he was dressed in a red and black kimono with flame designs, his dark hair was slicked back, and his eyes seemed to burn with an inner light behind black rimmed glasses. In short, he was gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Yuuri."

❄❄❄❄❄

Yuri came back through the crowds carrying a plate of chocolate. However, his brother was in deep conversation with one of the people Yuri recognized from the coronation. Both of them were clearly enraptured with the other, so Yuri decided to say his goodbyes quickly and disappear. He came up to the two.

Viktor beamed at him, before introducing the man beside him. "Yuri, this is Yuri. Well, that's a bit of a problem..."

The other Yuri looked slightly bemused. "Viktor, your brother's name is Yuri too? This is going to get a bit confusing, won't it?'

_ No, no it won't. You won't be here for long; Viktor will shut you out after tonight, just like all the others. _

Yuri didn't say that of course. He could exercise tact occasionally. "Don't worry, I'm going to keep out of your hair during the evening, I just came over here to excuse myself."

He escaped out the doors into the dark garden. 

❄❄❄❄❄

Yuri was halfway down the path when he realized that he was still carrying the plate, piled with enough chocolate for two people. Well, he could eat it all himself; he didn’t care.

He headed to his favorite spot in the garden- a marble bench under a cherry tree. However, someone was already sitting on it when he got there. 

“JJ!” 

The older man’s head jerked up at the sound of his voice, and he grinned. “Hello, Your Highness.”

“Well, if that’s how you want to play, _Prince Leroy_ ,” Yuri teased, rolling his eyes slightly. JJ clutched his heart dramatically. “The formality! It’s too much; I’m dying!” He flopped off the bench, faking death.

“Oh stop it, ya goof,” Yuri laughed. It was amazing how quickly JJ could take an irritating and long day and make it fun. “C’mon, I’ve got enough chocolate for both of us.”

❄❄❄❄❄

About an hour later, the two had demolished all of the chocolates, and were strolling down the moonlit path. 

“Yuri, what’s in your hair? I thought it was a trick of the light the first few times we’ve met, but it’s still there.” JJ touched the white piece of Yuri’s hair, almost invisible against the blond strands around it.

Yuri blushed. He wasn’t used to people touching his hair, at least, not this intimately. “I was born with it, but I _ did _ have a dream that I was kissed by a troll.”

JJ laughed, and Yuri decided that it was a beautiful image- the black haired man, dappled in moonlight, blue eyes sparkling. 

❄❄❄❄❄

They made their way into the castle, and Yuri took JJ for a turn around the ice room. Finally, they made their way to one of the balconies, where they looked out across the expanse of Yuri’s kingdom. 

“Wow… it’s beautiful…” JJ’s voice was almost a whisper. 

_ That’s not the only beautiful thing here.  _ Yuri almost wanted to say, but that would sound waaaaayy too mushy.

It was only then when he realized that JJ wasn’t looking at the land, like Yuri was. 

The blue eyed man was looking right at Yuri, capturing the younger man’s green gaze in his own. 

“Yuri,” JJ’s voice was thick with emotion. Suddenly, he was down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

Yuri was thrown for a second. Here was his chance to be outside the gates when they closed again, to see new places and do new things. It only took a moment of consideration to decide. 

“Yes!”

❄❄❄❄❄

Yuuri was having an amazing time talking with Viktor. The other man was charming, witty, caring, gorgeous, not cursed, and basically everything that Yuuri wasn’t. 

Their conversation about how  _ well  _ one of Viktor’s guards (Emee Nikolo, or something) and Michele Crispino were getting on was interrupted by Viktor’s brother, the other Yuuri and a black haired man. 

“Viktor, this is JJ Leroy of the Southern Isles,” Yuri announced.

“Yes, I met him earlier,” Viktor replied to Yuri, seeming put out by the interruption. “What about it?”

“Well,” ‘JJ’ began. “We wanted-”

“Your blessing-” Yuri interjected, grabbing JJ’s hand. 

“Our marriage!”

❄❄❄❄❄

“Our marriage!”

The words cut through Viktor’s head like a knife. Feeling the blood drain from his face, he stared at the two of them. He had heard about JJ Leroy, the power-hungry heart breaker. There was only one thing to say.

“No.” 

Yuri’s face flushed an angry red, and he balled his fists. “What… did you just say?”

“I said no. You can’t marry him, you’ve only just met,” Viktor reasoned, hoping that this would make Yuri see sense.

“We’re in love!” 

Viktor knew this was harsh, but he needed to stop Yuri from making a huge mistake. “What do you know about love?”

Yuri’s retort hurt more than Viktor thought possible. “More that you; all you know how to do is shut people out!”

Viktor was going to lose control if this didn’t end soon, so he addressed the full room and the servants. “The party is over, close the gates.”

As soon as he said this, he started walking through the crowd, away from Yuuri and the “happy” couple. Yuri called out from behind him.

“Viktor! No, please! I can’t live like this anymore!”   
“Then leave.” His heart was ice- shattering into a million little pieces. This close, he was so close to the door, to shutting the world out again. 

Then Yuri snatched his hand and pulled the glove off.

Viktor’s power rose its ugly head, wanting to be released. The silver haired man grabbed his hand, and desperately tried to hold everything in.

“Give me my glove Yuri!” 

Yuri kept holding onto it, and Viktor was  _ this close _ to explosion. “Why do you shut me out?”

“Enough.” The provocation… it was too much.

“Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?” Yuri’s scream cut through the air moments before Viktor’s power cut through his self control.

“I said _ ENOUGH _ !” 

And there it was, a wall of spikes of ice in front of him, one almost piercing the sleeve of Yuri's tunic.

Mutterings rose from the crowd. 

_ He’s cursed. _

_ Monster. _

_ Demon. _

_ He’ll kill us all. _

_ Monster. _

**_Monster_ ** _. _

**_MONSTER._ **

Viktor ran.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit continues to hit the fan in a different country.

Yuuri wanted to feel worse for the king. But he couldn't help being a  _little_ glad that he wasn't the only cursed person on the face of the Earth. Now, maybe if he completely messed up at his coronation, he could join the king of Arandelle in exile. (That wouldn't be the worst fate ever... Have you seen the man?!)

The other Yuuri ran around the spikes and out the door after his brother, with his  fiancee following him. The rest of the room, spurred into motion, began to panic. Yuuri followed behind the two runners slowly; his shoes didn't have the friction needed to run on ice. 

Speaking of running on ice, Yuuri arrived next to the prince of Arandelle just in time to see the king running across the fjord, leaving ice in his wake. 

The fiancee- Jean Jaques, whom Yuuri had met at the beginning of the party, gasped. "Look!"

His shock was well placed, as ice was spreading across the fjord, entrapping all ships, and hence their occupants, in the harbor city. Thick clouds gathered up above, and snow began to float down.

"Shit..." Yuuri heard the other Yuuri whisper. "I never knew... Why didn't he fucking tell me?"

Jean put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Yura."

❄❄❄❄❄ 

_Why did Viktor not tell him? Was this why he abandoned Yuri? This was why he wore gloves? Fuck, was this going to be permanent?_ Questions swirled around in Yuri's head like the blizzard that was beginning to arrise. 

JJ's voice cut through his muddled head. "It's not your fault, Yura."

Yuri blushed a little at the nickname before shaking his head. "Yes. Yes, it is. I messed up. This is all my fault." After a moment, he made up his mind and called out to Emil. "Bring me my horse!"

JJ grabbed his hand as he stood up. "Yura, no! What if he hurts you?"

"He's my brother. He would never hurt me." Yuri stood up and grabbed the horn of his horse, Puma Tiger Scorpion's, saddle, and swung himself up. Turning to the masses, he declared, "I leave Prince Leroy in charge!"

JJ reached up and gripped Yuri's hand. "Be safe. I'll do my best to keep order and provide what leadership I can in your absence. Godspeed, Yura."

Yuri nodded and rode off, out of the courtyard, out of the town, and into the world he had only seen from his windows.

❄❄❄❄❄

The snow glowed white as Viktor climbed the mountain, berating himself for his loss of countrol with every step he took.

"Could I not have contained it for one second? Noooo, I just had to freeze the party!" He turned around, looking out at the desolate, empty landscape. Not a footprint, apart from his own, was to be seen.

An hour ago he'd been happy. An hour ago he'd been talking to Yuri and Yuuri. An hour ago, no one (apart from Chris) had known of his curse. But now they did.

"Maybe I should just let go..."

❄❄❄❄❄ 

Yuuri had to admit, the Prince Leroy was quite intelligent. His plan was simple yet effective; the Arendelle castle would provide heated rooms for all citizens with unreliable heating and those who had come from outerseas for the Arandellian coronation only, while Hasetsu castle could house all of the diplomats that would be attending the Hatsetsuan coronation. After all, the kingdoms were connected by land, rather than sea.

Yuuri would be riding with Phichit and Seung-Gil back to Hatsetsu posthaste. Upon arrival, the latter two would issue orders to send out enough carriages to transport the guests, and Yuuri would prepare for his coronation. 

In a few hours, they had arrived at the castle. The Captain of the Guard and the counselor bid their farewells, and Yuuri headed off to the hot springs, where he would freshen up before bed.

❄❄❄❄❄ 

Morning in Hatsetsu dawned bright and early. Most of the occupants weren't awake yet, seeing as the coronation would occur at sunset. All of the guests had arrived safely, and would be able to catch up on lost sleep. Yuuri, however, needed to get ready for the day. 

Normally, he dressed himself, but on special days, Yuuko, one of his friends as well as one of the maids, would assist him.

Today's outfit wasn't all that different from the day before. Red flames accented with gold licked his sleeves and curled up from the hem of his kimono. His hair would be slicked back. The difference was of course, that he would not be able to wear the charmed glasses that had permanently adorned his face. 

They didn't look all too special, but they had powerful binding magic on them that kept his powers in check. Of course, that meant he had to be super careful today, because the stored up magic would be trying to escape from him like a mouse from a room full of cats. He wished he could keep them on until the coronation, but he had to get acclimated to the feeling of being magically unbound.

Yuuri removed the eyewear, looked into the mirror and smiled. "Keep calm, breathe in and out. A smile can hide all fear."

❄❄❄❄❄ 

All of the guests of the coronation were fully rested when they all assembled in the throne room in which the ceremony would take place. Yuuri looked into the room through a peephole.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind him. "You'll be fine, Yuuri."

The young man whirled and came face to face with his best friend. Phichit smiled innocently. "Oops! Didn't mean to startle you."

"Phichit, what if I trip when I enter? What if someone laughs and everyone follows? What if I start to cry? What if I rip my robe? What if-"

Phichit laid a hand on his worrywart friend's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Yuuri." Concern crossed his face for a second and he touched Yuuri's forehead. "Are you okay though? You feel hot." 

Yuuri touched his hand to his face and realized that his best friend was right. His skin was way too hot for even a normal human fever. Uh oh.

"No, no, I'm fine, Phichit! Probably just feeling stressed."

Cocking the head to the side, Phichit conceded. "Okay, but if you do start feeling bad, don't hesitate to tell me."

Seung-Gil, using his uncanny skill for moving silently, suddenly appeared next to the two. "Phichit, you need to get dressed. Yuuko-chan will be in shortly to assist you in preparing, Highness." The Captain bowed and led the Thai man out, a hand on the small of his back.

Phichit threw one last look at Yuuri, who winked.

Once the others were gone, Yuuri was now faced with a problem. How was he going to keep his cool for the ceremony, when he started to burn up when he got nervous?

"It will be fine. Breathe in, breathe out. A smile hides all fear."

❄❄❄❄❄ 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise to welcome their Magesties, the King and Queen of Hatsetsu," the herald proclaimed out to the crowd. 

Yuuri's mother and father stepped out onto the stage, and proceeded to take seats in the front row. 

"Now presenting his Highness, Prince Yuuri!"

Yuuri stepped on to the stage, and looked out at the cheering crowd. In light of the absence of the rulers and Prince Leroy's insistence to stay with the people of Arendelle to protect them, the Crispino twins had come instead, and were seated next to King Yakov and Queen Lilia of Rusea. Yuuri had asked parents' and his friend, Duke Celestino, to oversee the coronation. The king gave the uneasy prince a friendly smile, and Yuuri's nerves settled a little.

"Prince Yuuri, do you promise to keep the land of Hatsetsu safe and prosperous?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you promise to try, to the best of your ablilities, to solve the problems and disputes of the people, and keep them safe?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you promise to uphold the traditions of our fair kingdom, and to keep them in your heart of hearts?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you-"

Another voice from the door to the room cut him off. "STOP!"

A group of men stood in the doorway. The one in the front, a black haired man with dramatic blue makeup, stepped forward. He raised a finger at Yuuri and addressed the audience. 

"You idiots! How can you even think of allowing this _scum_ , this  _ **murderer**_ , to rule?"

Celestino was the first to react. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

The leader turned his gaze on the shocked prince. "Tell them,  _your Highness._ Tell them how you murdered your own sister. Tell them about Mari!"

Yuuri stepped back, shaking his head. "I- I don't know what you mean!"

"Oh yeah? How about you tell everyone? Tell them that Princess Mari's death was a tragic accident! How you didn't set that fire!"

"I- I- It was an accident!" Yuuri felt himself losing control. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Tell them it wasn't your fault that she ended up charred, blackened, practically UNRECOGNIZABLE!"

He was losing control he was losing control hewaslosingcontrolhelpnonoNONONO

His hands were wreathed in flame. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Tears were pouring down his face now, scalding water that steamed when it hit the ground.

The seated royals and diplomats scrambled away from the burning prince, and the perpetrator's sidekicks were backing up uneasily. 

Fire was all over him- on his arms, his legs, his hair was flaming but not burning. In fact, the fire felt like nothing at all, just a slight tickling feeling. Judging from the state of the carpet though, the flames were extremely hot, just not to him.

"I'll take that as a confession." The unknown speaker shoved one of his compatriots with his elbow. The man pulled out a crossbow and took aim.

Yuuri tried to duck behind the pulpit, but it was too late. The bolt was heading straight for him. Yuuri closed his eyes, and braced for what might be a fatal shot. 

The hit never came.

Yuuri opened his eyes to see a man in front of him, the bolt piercing through his chest. The moment the prince saw the ponytail, he knew who it was. 

Duke Celestino collapsed on to his knees, and Yuuri stood up, pointing his finger at the man who shot his friend. The crossbow caught fire first, then the shooter's arm. The fire spread to the rest of his body, and he fell to the ground. A second later, the rest of the men joined him, covered in relentless, superheated fire.

As the flames slowly diminished on the burnt corpses, Yuuri realized what he had done. 

Turning on his heel, he fled through the back door. He ran to the stables and thanked the gods that Makkachin was already saddled for what was to be the post-coronational parade. 

He swing himself on to the horse's back, and they ran into the setting sun.

It would appear that he would be joining the king of Arandelle in exile after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why the spelling of the Yuuri/Yuri switches around is the point of view. Yuuri thinks Yuri's name is spelled like his, and vise versa.
> 
> Also, I'm constantly forgetting how to spell Arandelle, so forgive any mistakes on that word.
> 
> Lastly, my phone is glitching so some words might be messed up...


End file.
